


Remember?

by OctoBox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, First day on Ao3, Oneshot, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoBox/pseuds/OctoBox
Summary: It's through our trials and tribulations we decide how to move forward.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A
> 
> Hoo boi first day on Ao3, frankly I have no clue what I'm doing. But you know what, that's OK, I'm not supposed to know everything yet, right? So while I work on my main project (hope y'all like nuzlockes) I just decided to write a quick little oneshot on Hop to try this site out. Hope you enjoy!

**_Do you remember? Back when Lee first became champion?_ **

_You were so excited. So happy for your elder brother. Everyone celebrated his accomplishments, and you were proud of him, even if only a toddler. In that moment, something changed in you. A path opened in front of you, and one day, you would be able to run across it. You knew it._

**_Do you remember? That day when Wooloo went missing?_ **

_You had been dreaming of that goal for years now, and did your best to follow that example your brother had set. Wooloo was trying too, if only you had realized that sooner. You searched all over for that little sheep after he ran away, it was a good thing he had that little gift from you. When you found each other, you told him he was perfect the way he was, and that you both would take that path together when the time came. You promised. Did you keep it?_

**_Do you remember? When you met that wolf in that strange foggy forest?_ **

_Lee had finally come to visit again, and the chance to begin that journey across the path was just in your grasp. Then the fence broke, and one of the other Wooloo had gone missing. You went after it headfirst, only to find a wolf staring at you and your friend from the shadows. You didn’t realize it when you blacked out, but another path had just opened itself to you, even if it was faint._

**_Do you remember? When you made that promise to your friend?_ **

_You had lost that battle outside the professor’s house, but it didn’t matter. You were finally ready to take the path that you had been waiting for for years, and didn’t hesitate when it came. Before then, however, you made a promise to your friend. They would have your back, and you would have theirs, even when you became champion. Ironic, wasn’t it?_

**_Do you remember? When you went through the first few battles?_ **

_You finally made it to the stadium you desired so badly to be, and flourished. You blazed through the first gym leaders with no problem using all the things you memorized throughout the years. You and your partner could, and would, make it to Wyndon no problem. Right?_

**_Do you remember? That fight and those words?_ **

_When you met that other challenger, you thought it would be a simple battle. How wrong you were. Your team stood no chance, and neither did you. Those words cut deep within you, made you hesitate, and you changed out the partner you promised to stand by back then? What did your own words mean to you?_

**_Do you remember? The struggle moving forwards?_ **

_Things felt different after that battle. You didn’t perform as well as you did before, and began to question your team and yourself, all in an attempt to keep your brother’s name clean. If only you had been yourself back then, maybe things would have fared better for you._

**_Do you remember? That battle at the bridge?_ **

_After fighting your friend again, something clicked in you. You couldn’t keep going with this self doubt, with the self doubt of your team as well. After your fight with the Circhester Gym leader, you brought an old friend back. Maybe it was his desire to be stronger too, or maybe he was just happy to see you again, but you certainly weren’t the only one who left that snow swept town changed._

**_Do you remember? That determined push to the city and strong start?_ **

_After your final fight with the last gym leader, you had reached a peak. The path was almost at its end, and your goal was right in your grasp. You made it to Wyndon with ease, and took out the first leg of the Semifinals easily. However, it wouldn’t last forever. There is only one direction left to go when you reach a peak after all._

**_Do you remember? The fight that changed everything?_ **

_You expected you and your partners would take out your rival and move on to the Finals. But perhaps all those losses against them would be an omen of what to come. And just like that._

**_The path you dreamed of traveling for so long crumbled before your eyes._ **

_**...** _

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you?_

_No._

_Do **I**?_

_Do **I** remember?_

_..._

_I do._

_What do I do with those memories?_

**_Where do I go now?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was short and wasn't that good, I'm still getting used to all this. Until we meet again!  
> -Box


End file.
